Daddy's Little Princess
by DassieCullen
Summary: Edward and Renesmee spend some time together at the mall, while she's still young. Fluffy little Oneshot.


AN: Okay, so here's a pointless little oneshot about Renesmee and Edward, lots of fluff :P

* * *

**Daddy's Little Princess**

Edward held his daughters hand tightly as they walked through the busy mall. Although she was nearly indestructible, and he could easily pick her thoughts out of any crowd, he still liked the feeling of her little hand in his. He knew it wouldn't be too long before she would be holding Jacob's hand, and would want nothing to do with him. But for now he was entirely content with his toddler sized daughter. She was a little over a year old, but she was the size of the average three-year-old. Her copper curls hung freely at her hips, and a pink hair band held it away from her face, courtesy of Alice. She wore a little frilly pink dress with white tights and pink Mary Jane's.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The little girl squealed. He loved hearing her call him that, it made her seem more real. He would have never guessed he would be a father, due to the fact that he was a vampire. He thought it was somewhat ironic how something so monstrous and inhumane, could create something so innocent and loving. But of course she _was_ half of Bella.

"Yes, Renesmee?" Edward asked, smiling down at his daughter.

"Can we please go in there?" She asked politely in her cute babyish voice. She was pointing to a classical music store, with a piano on display, and racks of music, and cassettes.

"Of course darling, anything for you," He told her, pleased that she had inherited his love for classical music. She pulled him into the store and started browsing some music for her age group, keeping up with her appearance. Edward was looking for something that Bella might enjoy, or maybe a possible present. He heard Renesmee approach him at a human pace.

"Daddy, may I go look at that piano over there?" She said pointing to the piano near the window of the shop. There was a perfect view from where he was standing to the piano, and even at human pace he could reach her in a matter of seconds if something was wrong.

"Sure, love. Just stay out of trouble."

She skipped delightfully over to the piano. She climbed up onto the bench, like a normal human child would, and sat with a big smile on her face. Edward had been teaching her the piano for a couple of months and she mastered it with a little bit of practice. He glanced up from the shelf and looked over at her. There were a few others who had stopped what they were doing to see what the child was going to do. She was shockingly beautiful, even for a child, and captured attention easily. Then she pressed a key with her finger, testing the sound. She giggled. She proceeded to pick up her other hand, and placed it carefully in place on the keys. She pressed down and started playing a beautiful melody. It was one of her favorite pieces; Clair De Lune. She lifted her head and laughed, the sound as lovely as the song. By now everyone in the store was watching toddler, who played the piano ever so gracefully. Some people walked over to get a better look, and even people walking by the outside of the store stopped to listen. They were amazed she could play the song by memory and didn't look at the keys. Edward walked over to his daughter, overflowing with pride for his gifted baby. He enjoyed listening to the thoughts of the people around, for they were in awe of his most prized possession. He absolutely loved showing off his daughter to the world.

_She is so astonishing, I wonder how she learned to play at such a young age._

_Wow, the parents must train her like a dog. Small children do not need to be smothered with petty things like piano lessons._

_What a gorgeous child, and she's so talented._

Edward stood behind her and watched her play. She finished beautifully, and jumped up on the bench and spun around, knowing that her daddy was there. She jumped up into his arms, and he kissed her cheek.

"That was beautiful, princess." He told her, as she smiled brightly. She enjoyed his praise as much as he enjoyed giving it to her.

"Thank you Daddy."

A slim blond, who looked about 20 walked up to them.

"Hey, I'm Jenny, Jenny Marshall," She said smiling. Edward heard her thoughts and knew that she was curious about the extremely talented little girl. He saw no flirtatious thoughts or phone numbers, so he decided it was safe to pursue the conversation.

"Edward Cullen," he said.

"I was just wondering out of morbid curiosity, if this little angel here happens to be your daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's my baby," he said, adoration towards his daughter filling his smile. "Her name is Renesmee. Say hi to Jenny," He told her.

Renesmee looked up at her. "Hello Jenny," she said with a sweet smile.

"Hey, little one. Your song on the piano was _very_ good," Jenny said.

"Thank you," Renesmee replied shyly, a blush filling her cheeks.

A couple of people listening to them were thinking how Edward was far too young to be a father, and must be horribly irresponsible. Some of the older people in the store sent disapproving looks.

"How old are you?" Jenny asked her.

Renesmee held up three little fingers.

"That is a big number, your practically a grown up!" She chatted with her.

_If only she knew_, Edward thought. In just 5 short years she would be an adult, physically and mentally.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, and your daughter is truly precious."

"Thanks, See you around." He carried his daughter out of the store, sensing how tired she was after a long day at the mall.

"I love you princess," he told her.

"I love you too Daddy, I'm glad I'm your Princess. Can I be your princess forever?"She asked.

"Of Course Baby, Forever," He said to her.

She sighed happily,"Good, and you can be my Daddy forever." She said feeling safe and loved as she fell asleep in her Daddy's arms.


End file.
